


Disney Villain Surprise

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [43]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But like nothing bad, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, Secrets, So expect Disney villains/characters to show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil go to Disney World to celebrate Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party on Halloween night. However, when things start getting weird, it seems Virgil might know what's going on? At least, he's the only one not surprised...And what is this? The Disney villains have taken over the park? What is going on?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 33





	Disney Villain Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s the final story! I took a few liberties since I got the idea before I knew there was a Disney party for Halloween (so nothing changes from the party for Halloween that I’m aware of) but this was more spooky. Hope you enjoy and feel free to drop by and request other stories. ^^ 
> 
> Also, how even did I reach the word limit on this?? (and over-shoot it even??)
> 
> Warnings: Secrecy (maybe? It’s pretty innocent of a secret though)  
> Prompt #31 - The Big Spook
> 
> This was originally posted on October 31, 2018.

“Disney World! Disney World!” Patton chants happily as they’re mere hours away from when they’re going. Roman joins in after a few seconds, which would be cute if it weren’t for how loud they’re being.

“We know. Calm down, you two.” Logan says, glancing up from his notebook where he’s planning out everything they’ll be doing in the park. Since it’s the Halloween party or Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party as it’s better known, there’s a lot of events that they don’t want to miss.

“Aww, but it’s fun!” Patton whines softly. It’s not his fault that he’s bored waiting for the hours to pass by!

Logan’s expression softens and he glances at the clock, “It’s not much longer. How long do you think it’ll take you to get in your costume?” Logan asks, going back to making notes on his plans, keeping an ear out for Patton’s answer.

“Not that long. I was planning on starting in an hour.” Patton says and Logan nods, humming softly in thought.

“Well, then, why don’t you find something to watch?” Logan takes the remote and holds it out to Patton.

“Okay!” Patton turns on the TV and starts flicking through the channels.

The hour quickly passes once he settles on something and soon, he’s up and getting into his costume. Patton grins at how flowing the turquoise and pink dress is, made to mimic the one Giselle wears in the middle of Enchanted.

“Why, Patton, dearest, you look positively radiant!” Roman announces, looking all too awesome in his replica of Mulan’s outfit from Wreck-It Ralph 2.

Patton giggles and curtseys, giggling more when Roman bows. “You look amazing as well! Now, where are our Belle and Megara?” Patton asks, looking up the stairs in hopes one of them is just getting finished.

“They’re almost finished, my dear.” Roman says, “Oh, I’m so excited! Tonight’s going to be so fun!” Roman takes Patton’s hand and spins him, grinning brightly at the surprised, happy giggles Patton makes.

“I know!” Patton says, gasping when he sees Virgil walk down the stairs. “Oh my gosh, Virgil! You look amazing!”

Virgil smirks and looks down at his outfit, which is Megara’s classic dress, “I do look pretty good, don’t I?” He asks before scanning their outfits. “You guys look good as well.”

Patton’s about to answer when Logan makes his way downstairs, instead going and fawning over how great Logan looks.

“Yes, well. We need to leave now if we want to have the full amount of time before the party starts.” Logan says, his face slowly turning pink at Patton’s words.

“Yes, let’s go!” Roman says, all of them grabbing their things and heading out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four of them are walking down Main Street, USA less than fifteen minutes after four o'clock, clad in their wristbands that’ll let them stay once the party begins.

“Okay! Let’s go ride as many rides as we can before the party starts!” Roman proclaims, linking hands with both Virgil and Patton.

Logan nods and takes Virgil’s other hand before he’s left behind, having done this nearly every year with them. Though they’ve never come during the Halloween party, so this is going to be a new experience for all of them.

They spend around a little under three hours going on all their favorite rides, growing more excited as it grows darker out. When the Cast Members start ushering out the guests that don’t have the wristbands, they go to get their Trick-or-Treat bags.

Patton giggles when there’s candy already inside before hitting up a single one of the Trick-or-Treat spots scattered around. “I can’t wait for the party to start!” Patton squeals, latching on to one of Roman’s arms.

Roman laughs and pecks Patton on the forehead, “Me neither, my precious sunlight.” Patton giggles a bit more at the nickname, Logan and Virgil watching fondly.

A stray thought of why this night is going to be so fun hits Virgil and he can’t help the smirk that breaks out onto his face.

“What are you smiling about, Hot Topic?” Roman asks, wrapping an arm around Logan and drawing him a bit closer.

“Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about how fun tonight’s going to be.” Virgil says and there’s a glint of something in his eyes that tells that he knows something they don’t.

“Well, either way, how shall we kill time until the party actually begins?” Roman asks, looking at his boyfriends.

There’s a joint second of confusion until one of their stomachs grumbles, causing a few smiles and giggles to be shared among them. “I suppose it’d be as good a time as any to eat. Given that we do have more than half an hour before the party starts.” Logan says, pulling out the map and judging their location.

They decide on a restaurant and go eat as it continues to grow dark outside. When they come back outside, it’s a quarter after seven and yet only a few lights are on. Normally, there’d be at least enough to see pathways, but there’s not even that many on.

“Huh, that’s weird.” Roman comments before shrugging it off, “Oh, well. Maybe some of the lights burnt out. Let’s commence this celebration!”

“Yes, I say that we go around the various trick-or-treat locations and ride a few rides along the way. The first event we have is the parade at 9:15.” Logan says and they all agree, heading to the closest location to collect their candy.

It doesn’t take them long to realize something’s off. Even on the rides where everything is supposed to be lit up, the lights are off even though the ride music plays on like normal and it runs as usual. But completely in the dark except for select lights.

“This is getting weird…” Roman comments after the third ride they’ve done in full darkness.

“I do agree. This can’t be a simple case of burnt out lights or a power outage. Otherwise, everything would be off.” Logan says, looking confused yet curious. None of the Cast Members have seemed worried so maybe it’s supposed to happen?

“Virgil, what do you think?” Patton asked, realizing that Virgil hasn’t commented once on the weirdness of everything going on. Does that mean it is supposed to happen? Normally Virgil would be the most on edge about this…

“I think that we should go ride the Haunted Mansion while it’s decorated for the Nightmare Before Christmas,” Virgil says with a slight shrug. When he sees Patton’s worried look, he takes his hand and kisses his knuckles softly. “Everything’s alright, Pat.”

“If you say so…” Patton says, shivering at the thought of something bad happening to them in the most magical place on earth. Patton shakes it off and grins at the other two, “Yeah! Let’s go ride Haunted Mansion, I want to see how it looks.”

And so, they head over to the Haunted Mansion and ride through it, all interested in the decorations based on one of Virgil’s favorite movies. Once they get off the ride, there’s a sound of microphone feedback coming from the speakers surrounding them.

Once the feedback stops, the air is filled with evil laughter. “Happy Halloween, honored guests. Let’s hope this should not be your last…” The voice trails off just long enough for them to think it’s over before continuing, “For tonight, the villains are free to do as they please!” The voice laughs again before whispering, “Have fun.”

“Okay… Does no one think this is at all weird?” Roman asks, “Sure, it’ll be great to see the villains out, but what does that mean? ‘The villains are free to do as they please?’” Roman looks over at Logan, hoping that he has an answer.

“I suppose this means that the villains are allowed to cause mischief. More so than usual.” Logan says and Roman nods slowly.

“Yeah, you may be right, starlight,” Roman says, a bit of relief coloring his voice. “Well, if this is how this night is to go, let’s have fun with it!”

Patton giggles but still feels a bit uneasy. Why hadn’t they known this was going to happen and why does Virgil not look the slightest bit uncomfortable with this? Even Logan is a bit unsettled by it though he’s doing an exceptional job at hiding it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It doesn’t take long for them to run into a villain, which so happens to be Gaston. “Why hello, fellows.”

Logan groans softly and shifts to hide behind Roman, knowing that as Belle, he’d be a better subject for Gaston’s attention.

“What do you want, Gaston?” Roman asks, crossing his arms and standing tall, in full protection mode.

“What do I want?” Gaston asks, smirking at them in turn, “Oh, nothing much. Just the normal things: fame, money, Belle’s hand in marriage, you know, the usual!” His eyes narrow in on Logan who is just barely visible behind Roman’s shoulder.

“Well, you can find another Belle.” Everyone’s surprised when Patton’s the one to speak up, his voice half playful and half serious. “This one is taken.”

“Oh, yeah? By whom?” Gaston puts his hands on his hips and looks around as if expecting a prince to come darting out to whisk Logan away.

“By us,” Patton says, stepping up to stand beside Roman, trying to look as intimidating as the embodiment of sunshine can. It works far better than anyone’s expecting.

“Alright, then.” Gaston takes a step back, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. “I see you four have everything taken care of… Oh, is that LeFou? I really should go.” Gaston then darts away, causing Virgil to snicker behind a hand.

“That was interesting…” Logan says, “At least, he didn’t do much than talk.” Logan smiles softly when Patton brings him into his arms and kisses his forehead.

“What time is it, Lo?” Patton asks softly, loosening his hold but keeping the logical man in his arms. Logan glances down at his watch and presses a button to make the screen light up.

“It’s 8:32. We should probably go find spots for the parade if we want to see it clearly.” Logan says and they all nod, heading to an area near Cinderella castle to a labeled viewing area.

While they wait for it to start, Roman turns to Logan, “So how long should this parade last?” Roman smiles when Virgil nestles into his arms, both of them looking at Logan curiously.

“If it’s anything like any of Disney’s other parades, then around fifteen minutes or so?” Logan says, taking one of Virgil’s hands while leaning against Patton.

“Okay, and the next thing is at 10:15, right?” Roman asks, trying to work out if they’ll have time for another few rides between the shows.

“Yes.” Logan nods, “If anything, we might have time for one ride nearby but I’d suggest something short since we need to find a good spot for the fireworks display.”

“True. I’ve heard we would want a good view of the castle for this one.” Roman says and Logan nods in agreement. “So, maybe instead of another ride, we might grab some kind of dessert or something and then come back here.”

“That’s a good idea, Ro!” Patton says, giggling and wrapping an arm around Logan, who leans into him a bit further.

“Yeah.” Virgil pipes up, “There’s supposed to be some cool Halloween-themed treats during these parties.”

With that decided, the four wait out the rest of the time until the parade by talking to and cuddling with each other. When the announcer introduces the parade over the microphone, all four of them perk up and look down the street.

The parade begins as usual with the Headless Horseman coming down the street followed by various Disney characters dressed up in Halloween costumes. But when the villains finally start appearing, it’s different than how a normal Disney parade would go.

Instead of dancing and waving at the audience (or sneering in some cases), the villains are all running around and playing tricks on each other and on some nearby audience members. Dr. Facilier approaches Patton and hands over one of several medallions he’s holding.

Patton just tilts his head and looks at the object, wondering what exactly this is for. Obviously, they’re not going to let him keep it. After looking at it for a few seconds, he decides to wait until after the parade to bother with it, looking back up so that he doesn’t miss the rest of the parade.

Apart from all the trick-playing, the parade passes them by as per usual, taking the music with it. The audience quickly disperses, some audibly chatting about how cool it was, and Patton flips the medallion over looking at it closer.

A light shines over and he glances up, mumbling a quick thanks to Logan, who pulled out his phone’s flashlight to help see what this is. Patton giggles faintly, any worries he might have had dissipating, when he reads that it’s simply a tool to get a free treat anywhere in the park.

“It’s a good thing we decided to get dessert,” Patton says with a soft giggle, looking up and meeting Logan’s eyes, handing the medallion over. Logan quickly reads it and smiles softly, handing it back to Patton.

“Indeed. Well, let’s go so that we can get good seats.” Logan says and they find a dessert location on the map, quickly heading over to it and all getting something to snack on during the fireworks (or maybe just while waiting).

On the way back to the castle, a burst of familiar laughter reaches their ears. “Hello, there, fellows. I have a simple question for you?”

Patton, being ever-so-helpful, turns to face her and before looking at who he’s talking to says, “Of course, how can we help?” Patton’s eyes widen when he realizes it’s Mother Gothel but none of them are dressed up as Rapunzel, so they should be fine…Right?

“What a lovely thing you are! My question is, have you seen my dearest Rapunzel around? It seems she’s run off and I haven’t been able to find her anywhere!” Mother Gothel raises an arm to her forehead, acting like she’s about to faint.

“Huh…And she’s not in her tower?” Patton asks, looking genuinely curious. Roman and Logan watch this, wondering how this is going to unfold, while Virgil smiles at how easily Patton’s going along with this.

“No, I checked there already… I was hoping you’d seen her… Wait, how did you know about her tower?” Mother Gothel narrows her eyes and Patton giggles, the sound a bit nervous. Roman stands a bit straighter, about to interfere, when Logan sets a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to wait a bit longer.

“Lucky guess? Either way, if she’s not there, there should be a tavern nearby that could help!” Patton says, directing her attention away from his knowledge of the fairytale.

“Oh, thank you! I know which one you mean. Thank you for helping.” Mother Gothel gives a mildly sarcastic bow and runs off in the direction of the “tavern.”

“Let’s go find our seats!” Patton says, shrugging off the weird encounter with yet another Disney villain.

“This just keeps getting weirder and weirder,” Roman says once they’re seated in an area with a clear view of the front of the castle.

“I know. The villains are acting differently than they ever have at Disney World even though they do act villainous to guests regularly.” Logan says, looking over at Virgil, “What do you think about all this? You haven’t said much.”

Virgil shrugs, messing with the wrapper of his unopened dessert, “It’s cool. The villains acting a bit different than normal but within the park guidelines? It’s fun to watch.” Virgil says with a faint smile, his nonchalance relaxing the other three. If Virgil’s not worried about this, then maybe they shouldn’t be either.

“Oh, what have we here?” A voice comes from behind them, causing them all to jump, “If I’m not mistaken, we have a Megara in our midst.”

“You’re not.” Virgil replies, his voice edging on being sarcastic, “What do you want, Hades? I thought we got rid of you.”

“Oh, feisty, are we?” Hades laughs, the blue flames flickering slightly. “I don’t want much. Just a bit of your time.”

“What is it?” Virgil repeats sharply, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms, his boyfriends watching in amusement at Hades getting his usual attitude.

Hades falters slightly, the flames flickering orange for a brief second with the brilliant use of lighting effects, “Just keep an eye out for me. Especially during tonight’s show.” Hades says, his voice edging on being flirtatious before he leaves the group, approaching someone dressed as Hercules.

Virgil snorts and rolls his eyes, looking back at his boyfriends. “Weirdo,” Virgil says deadpan, causing Patton to start giggling. Soon, they’re all laughing and joking with each other in the time until the fireworks are to begin.

The fireworks display is brilliant as to be expected. The castle is lit up in time with the tunes of their favorite villain songs and the fireworks accompany certain beats as well. Each has their moment of enjoying singing along a little too much, but it’s nothing but fun.

“Now,” Logan says once the fireworks have ended, “We have a little over an hour to kill before the Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular. What do you want to do?” Logan turns to the three, knowing they probably could ride a few rides if they wished.

“Mad Tea Party!” Patton says, looking between Logan, Roman, and Virgil. “It’s close by and the lines are always super short!”

“I am agreeable. Roman? Virgil?” Logan looks at them, “Are you up for it?”

“Yeah, sounds fun. Just don’t let me in a teacup with Princey over here. Last time he made it spin too fast.” Virgil says, sticking his tongue out at Roman, who gasps with a hand to his chest.

“Well, it’s only because you were barely doing anything!” Roman says and Logan chuckles softly.

“Noted. Alright, shall we go?” Everyone nods and they head off towards the Mad Tea Party ride.

On the way there, Roman gasps softly, causing them all to pause. “It’s the Dragon Witch…” Roman mutters softly and Logan rolls his eyes.

“You know there actually is no such…” Logan’s interrupted when Maleficent walks up to them. “Ah.” Logan finishes, knowing what Roman meant by that.

“Look what we have here,” Maleficent says smoothly, looking at each of them in turn. “A quartet of princess worshippers.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Patton asks, “The princesses are good role models.” Patton says with so bright a smile that even Maleficent has to process it.

“If you say so…” Maleficent turns to the side dramatically, “So are you four enjoying the festivities?” She asks, smirking she sees someone dressed as Aurora walk by.

“Yeah, we are!” Roman says, forgetting momentarily that he’s speaking to the evil 'Dragon Witch.’

“Good.” Maleficent croons, “It wouldn’t do to have the partygoers not having fun.” Maleficent chuckles when Roman suddenly scowls at her. “Oh, I wouldn’t do that. You wouldn’t like being on my bad side.”

Roman takes a step back, momentarily shaken. Maleficent just raises an eyebrow and turns like she heard something in the distance. “Oh, I must go. It seems I am needed to help set up a party of sorts.”

Maleficent turns and walks off, leaving Roman scowling at her back. Halfway out of sight, she turns and chuckles darkly before walking out of their sight, leaving them all (except Virgil) a bit shaken.

“Well, now that we’ve been blessed by the evil Dragon Witch’s presence, can we actually go on the ride that we were planning on?” Virgil asks sarcastically, crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto one foot.

“Oh, yeah!” Patton says, his eyes widening, “Lo-lo, do we still have time??” Patton blinks at Logan, who checks his watch.

“We do. That only took about seven minutes so we’ve still plenty of time to ride the teacups.” Logan says, smiling when Patton cheers, takes Virgil’s hand and runs off, the emo half-heartedly complaining as he runs after.

Logan snorts and Roman shakes his head fondly, taking Logan’s hand and them following after, walking quickly to not be left behind.

After riding the Mad Tea Party ride once, the four return to the area right in front of the Cinderella castle for the Hocus Pocus performance. They get their seats and spend the time until the performance just sitting and enjoying each other’s company, not really having the energy they did at the last two performances.

The beginning of the performance goes on as planned with the Sanderson Sisters coming out and discussing what they need to plan a villainous party. They go through Dr. Facilier and Oogie Boogie’s songs before calling Maleficent out on stage.

Before her usual lines of introducing/inviting the other villains to the party, she turns to the audience, “Ah. How was having the villains run wild tonight?”

The audience screams and she chuckles, “That’s what I thought. They simply couldn’t handle the excitement for the big party on Halloween night.” And with that, the show continues as normal with each of the villains being invited on stage.

Hades manages to spot Virgil in the crowd and gives a thumbs up, causing Virgil to snicker at the fact he held true to the 'keep an eye out for me’ thing. The villains party for a bit, going through a couple more songs than the performance would usually run since it’s the Halloween performance.

Then the Sanderson sisters sing 'I Put a Spell on You’ and the performance ends with the audience left screaming and clapping. 

Slowly, the audience disperses and Logan nudges Patton and the others that it’s time to leave. Patton blinks sleepily at him and Logan smiles softly, “You tired, love?” Patton sleepily nods and Logan offers to give him a piggyback ride.

On the way out of the park, Virgil turns to the others, a slightly sheepish expression on his face. “Hey, guys. I have something to admit.”

“What is it?” Logan asks, Patton opening his eyes and looking at Virgil with concern.

“Uh, I might have known that the villains were gonna be set loose tonight… It was one of the main reasons I suggested going actually on Halloween.” Virgil admits, rubbing his arms and looking down at the ground.

“I figured.” Logan says, “You never once seemed anxious.” Logan smiles softly at him, knowing that if he kept it secret it had to have been for a good reason.

“And you kept joking with the villains!” Roman says, throwing an arm around Virgil. “Moonlight, we’re not mad if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Virgil looks up and meets his eyes, relaxing a bit when he sees he’s telling the truth. “I just wanted it to be a surprise.” Virgil says, “It was fun watching you react to the situation - it wouldn’t have been the same if you had known about it.”

“It was fun having it be a surprise!” Patton says, reaching out to hold Virgil’s hand. “We’re fine you didn’t tell us, don’t worry, we had fun!”

“Exactly.” Logan says in agreement, “Now, let’s get home and get to bed. Don’t worry about falling asleep on the way home, if you do, I’ll take care of you.” Logan says, blushing faintly at how that sounds.

Roman just smiles and Patton awws before yawning and setting his head on Logan’s shoulders, shutting his eyes again. Virgil smiles and leans into Roman, a sense of happiness welling up in him at how amazing this night was.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done with the reposts of the Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018! Now, we're not quite finished on the reposting of all my other stories so stick around if you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
